


Interviewed

by ribkages



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Alex Danvers, Big Sister Maggie Sawyer, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Kara is just a huge dork, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena being interviewed by Cat Grant, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Oblivious Kara, Romance, SuperCorp, useless build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribkages/pseuds/ribkages
Summary: The familiar sound of heels tapping on the cold tile of Lena's office was music to Kara's ears. She zoned in on the Luthor and just stared at her, completely and utterly lost for words as the woman dressed in her usual tight black skirt and loose blouse came to greet Kara with a quick hug. Luthor's were good at making Supers powerless—but not like this."Hello, Kara. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Lena leaned back, hands still gripping the reporters' elbows.Kara ducked her head and smiled, painfully aware of the feeling of Lena's hips underneath her fingers. "It's not a problem."Or, Lena owes Cat Grant an in-depth interview and calls Kara into her office to help prepare.And what Lena didn’t expect was Kara Danvers not realizing the single friend Lena talked about having romantic feelings for in the interview was Kara Danvers herself, and winds up just flat-out telling Kara because, wow, she was oblivious.





	1. The Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting on here, so feel free to throw me some feedback! I love some good ol' comments & kudos!  
> I'm posting this now but I'll probably go back and edit it later, sorry for any mishaps!  
> I'll add a few more chapters over the next few days :)
> 
> You can also send me supercorp prompts on Tumblr @ribkages and I'll most likely do them.

The familiar sound of heels tapping on the cold tile of Lena's office was music to Kara's ears. She zoned in on the Luthor and just stared at her, completely and utterly lost for words as the woman dressed in her usual tight black skirt and loose blouse came to greet Kara with a quick hug. Luthor's were good at making Supers powerless—but not like  _this._  

"Hello, Kara. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Lena leaned back, hands still gripping the reporters' elbows. 

Kara ducked her head and smiled, painfully aware of the feeling of Lena's hips underneath her fingers. "It's not a problem."  

Lena was the first to step away, walking to her desk to rummage through a stack of papers. "Yes. Well... I asked you to come here because I need a favor." She found the document she was looking for and held it out to Kara, who rushed to grab it.  

"Yeah. Anything you need." Kara glanced over the paper as Lena explained what she needed. 

"Right, I—this is actually embarrassing—I owe Cat Grant a favor." 

Kara snapped her head to the Luthor, a deep crinkle forming in between her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, what? Cat Grant? Like, my  _boss_ Cat Grant?" 

Lena only nodded, worry taking over as she crossed her arms and sat down in her chair. "Yes... She wants to interview me on live TV, and I honestly don't think I'm ready for the questions she's going to ask me." Lena rubbed at her temples and gestured to the sheet in Kara's hands. "I mean, just look at them! They're awfully personal..." 

"Couldn’t you just refuse?"  

The Luthor let out a deep, sultry laugh, her forehead coming down to rest in her palm. "Kara, believe me, I've tried to refuse doing this for weeks... she's just so insistent on this being  _it._ I'm afraid I don't have a choice in the matter. "

Kara grimaced and looked the questions over again, her eyes hanging over one that read  _'Do you have any current love interests?'_ "So... Why do you need me?" Kara crossed her arms, gazing down at the Luthor with a questioning look. 

"Mock-interview me?" The Luthor pleaded desperately. "I trust you, Kara. Besides," She deeply sighed, "I think we both know I can't say no to  _The Queen of All Media_."  

"Oh. Well, I—I'm not sure how good I am at interviewing people." Kara smiled bashfully at Lena, her cheeks warming at the words ' _I trust you, Kara_.' Exiting the Luthor's blood-red lips. 

It was Lena's turn to smile. "Nonsense, you've interviewed me many times before." 

"Well, yeah, but that was for an article... not a television interview." Kara frowned at the paper. Why was she so nervous? It was just a bunch of questions... A bunch of invasive, private questions. 

"Relax, Kara. You won't be the one to do it in front of cameras." Lena cooed. "But, if this makes you too uncomfortable I can ask Jess to come in and do this." 

Lena reached for the phone sitting on her desk and Kara shot her hand out to rest on top of the Luthor's. "No." She stepped back and avoided Lena's stare, adjusting her glasses. "I'll help you." She put a determined look on her face and went to sit down in one of the chairs in front of Lena's desk when the Luthor quickly stopped her with a grunt of disapproval. 

"No, if we're going to do this, you need to sit in my chair." Lena stood and grinned at Kara, motioning for the reporter to sit in her chair. 

Kara hesitantly moved to the other side of Lena's desk, cautiously sitting down as if to not break the chair, which, she most definitely could. The reporter's eyes lingered on Lena's neck as she sat, watching the tendons quickly pop out as she tensed and swallowed. Realizing she had been staring at the Luthor, Kara looked down at the paper in front of her. "So..." 

 

* * *

 

"Thank you, Miss Luthor, for joining me today."

Lena seemed to sit up straighter, neck elongating as she perked up to reply. "Please, Miss Grant, Lena is fine." She gave the blonde a half smile, a single eyebrow rising into an arch.

"Then call me Cat." Lena only gave Cat a nod and that was her cue to begin reciting her script.

_Of course_ _Cat had memorized it_ , Kara thought.  _She wrote it, after all._  

The very first question had been the simplest—the least invasive. "Why did you come to National City? Why leave Metropolis?" Cat touched her finger thoughtfully to her lower lip, tapping it as she waited for Lena's response.

They had been on a lower level in an all-black media room with a white CatCo logo behind both of them. Cat was in a light blue blouse, pale pink pearls wrapped around her neck. Her blonde hair had been touched up and was glistening in the well-lit room. Lena was wearing a black shirt and a white leather jacket, hair done up in an excruciatingly tight pony-tail. 

"I thought it would be the smarter decision. The company had always been based out of Metropolis, and since Lex did what he did, it became this dark reminder. I needed a clean slate, so I moved the company headquarters here. You know, new city, new name, greater change." She gave a wide grin, "And I like the weather."

Kara couldn't seem to peel her eyes off those beautiful, kryptonite eyes.

The office was silent as everyone watched. Kara focused and listened to Lena and Cat's voice, hearing them before the speakers emitted their words. The blonde took a handful of wooden pencils Winn always had on his desk and held onto them as she listened. 

Lena answered each question with such certainty, confidence oozing from the way she sat up stick straight, chin up as she soaked up each word Cat said. Her power hovered over the world, but that façade couldn't fool Kara.

The Super could hear Lena's heartbeat pounding like drums, the intensity causing her own to beat in cadence with the Luthor's. She could hear exactly how nervous Lena really was. Kara had subconsciously closed her eyes, focusing only on the words escaping Lena's throat, or how her laugh always started in her throat and rolled off her tongue. Lena had absolutely captivated the Super. She was stuck in Lena's pull.

And then something strange happened. Cat reached the question that had caused Kara to fluster, but Cat didn't word it like in her script. "Are you involved with anyone?"

Kara's eyes snapped open as she watched Lena, the echo of the words she already heard flowing through the room.

Just looking at the screen, you wouldn't be able to tell Lena was flustered, but Kara could. She could hear the sharp intake of breath and the Luthor's rapid heartbeat. Lena breathed in and let her mouth hang open for a split second before saying "I don't have time for relationships." Lena glanced at the camera with a frazzled expression right before it went back to Cat, who prodded further.

"Oh please, Lena. You're closer to thirty than twenty and, plus, I was out there at the age of sixteen falling in love with someone new each week... _who_ has  _your_ _heart_?" There was something between the two women that Kara couldn't quite place. It was like there should have been some underlying subtext, but she didn't know what.

Lena steeled herself and gripped her hands together as tight as she possibly could, her knuckles going white. "I put my heart into my company." Her smile was impossibly tight. There would be no stopping Cat Grant from getting  _something_.

"What about your friends?"

"I love my friends, of course."

Kara wanted to scream. She knew she was Lena's only friend in National City and that it was useless to even ask Lena. The Luthor had expressed to Kara a few times how being a big-time CEO meant she wouldn't have time for romance. It was common sense, _right_? Wasn't that to be expected? Her grip on the bundle of pencils tightened and she didn't notice the sound of the wood cracking.

"You  _have_ to give me something. You have to like someone romantically." And Lena knew she did have to give Cat something, otherwise, she would still owe the woman wouldn't end her tyranny.

Lena only laughed, looking up for a split second as she contemplated her next words. "Alright, I'll budge just a tiny bit. I'm quite... fond of my best friend. But I'm afraid that's all I'm going to tell you." 

When Kara looked at her hands, wood was scattered everywhere. Winn frantically helped her pick up all the pieces and was thankful for everyone being too caught up in the interview to notice.

 She barely noticed the interview finished, the world came back into focus as she literally  _floated_  up to stand and take off towards the elevator. "Where are you going?" Winn called out.

"To say hi." Kara pounded the elevator buttons, her mind going a thousand miles a second.  _Who was she talking about? She just told me_ _I'm_ _her only friend here,_ _surely,_ _she made a mistake_. Her palms were hot as she exited the elevator and she rubbed them on her pants as she rushed to the crowd of people exiting the media room. The two women were standing face to face inside, clearly in the middle of talking.

"No one can find out, Cat. Do you know what they would do to me if they did?" Lena had her arms crossed tightly around her chest, fists balled and knuckles white with fury. Kara could see the slight twitch in her upper lip.

Ms. Grant cocked her head and scoffed. " _Please_ , this city is more progressive than The CW." They walked out of the media room, Cat giving Kara a long stare as she passed her.

As the Luthor walked out of the room, she looked up to see Kara standing just outside the door, a lazy smile on her lips. "Kara, hi." Her smile matched the reporters. Her stress was suddenly gone and all she could focus on was the intoxicating shade of blue staring right at her.

No words were said for a long moment. Kara just stood there, every single word in every language she knew escaping her as she looked at the Luthor. Finally, she breathed out and back in, adjusting her glasses. "How was it?" She flashed a smile, offering Lena as much encouragement as she could, figuring she was frazzled.

"Well, other than the minor switch up, it was perfect." The CEO shrugged, hands flying to her sides as she sighed. "I can't believe she drilled me _that_ hard..." She mumbled.

Kara let out a nervous laugh, turning so she could lead Lena out. "Well, it wouldn't be like Cat to  _not_ spice things up last minute." They walked shoulder to shoulder, slowly making their way to the elevators. "With her, you really do need to 'expect the unexpected.' She's very unpredictable... you know, I thought she'd do things much more differently, but she actually did pretty much everything exactly like how she said." Kara stepped into the elevator, Lena following.

"All except for one." Lena grimaced, her head beginning to pound.

"I mean, it was originally a question about your love life..." Kara ducked her head when Lena cast her a sideways glare. "I—I didn't know you were cheating on me, though."

Lena immediately hit her elbow against the elevator wall, grimacing at the sudden pain scattering through her arm. "I—what, no, of course, I'm not. We aren't even--"

"No, I didn't know you made other friends already. I mean, you're not  _just_  mine, of course, but... I didn't know you had other friends in National City." Kara sputtered, waving her hands in front of her. She mentally reprimanded herself for sounding so blatantly dumb.  _Way to go, Kara._

Lena chuckled, a steady hand gripping the reporter's shoulder. "You  _are_ my only friend in National City."

Kara's heart did something it almost never did—dropped. "Oh, then that friend is in Metropolis, then? Someone before Jack?"

"No, Kara."

The Super couldn't read Lena's stare. Her expression was some mix of... sympathetic and pleading? "Then... um—"

"I was talking about you, Kara." 

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

" _Oh_."

They stood there for what seemed like infinity. Those emerald eyes had darkened, and Kara couldn't stop staring into them as she searched for any kind of sign that Lena was just messing around. There was nothing and Kara's skin was growing hot, causing her to desperately want to crawl out of it and evaporate.

She was snapped out of her daze once familiar, heavy footsteps approached them. An arm reached in between the elevator doors and they both turned to see Snapper pushing the doors open, giving Kara a very unpleasant glare above his glasses, a notepad and his phone in hand. 

Normally Kara wouldn't be very happy to see her boss with that kind of look on his face, but she was relieved she wouldn't have to say something. Her mind had short-circuited and any means of communication on her part was completely lost. So, when Snapper glanced Kara's way, saying "Don't you have an article to be writing right now?" She was more than happy to stay put as Lena reluctantly walked out, begrudgingly turning her attention to Snapper.


	2. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara seeks advice from Alex and Maggie

"Kara." Winn turned in his chair, a pen held loosely between his fingers as he turned his attention to the Super... who wasn't acknowledging him. "Kara!"

She snapped her head to Winn and furrowed her brows, stopping in her tracks. "Yeah, what?"

Winn studied her for a moment, leaning forward in his chair to whisper to the Super. "Uh, you good? Cause, you know, I never have to yell at you considering you have  _super hearing_ and all." When she brought a hand up to her forehead, he softened up. "Did something happen between you and...?"

"No!" She stepped closer to Winn, who rolled back in his chair a few inches when Kara got eerily close. "Absolutely  _nothing_ happened. I just—you know what? Snapper reminded me that I have an article to write, so I'm going to go do that!" She perked up and ran to her office before Winn could ask any more questions. 

As she was walking to her office, she peeked through the tall glass walls of Cat's office and caught the woman staring at her. It was the same look she gave the reporter after she finished her conversation with Lena.

Cat's icy blue eyes snapped down upon looking at Kara, and suddenly nothing was making sense.

_What's happening?_

 

* * *

 

Kara would get nothing done that started with 'writing' and ended with 'an article' that day. She opted to stay up at night and send it in the following day. Snapper was surely focused on Lena Luthor, anyways.

It was  _fine_.

Everything, except for the fact that Lena Luthor like liked Kara Danvers, was fine. 

Kara  _wasn't_ fine.

By  _Rao_ , Kara was not fine. In fact, she was so  _not fine_  that she called Alex around dinner time and brought her and Maggie pizza, flying It over to take less time. She was so desperate for someone to listen to her, and she thought that someone was going to be Alex, but Kara quickly realized it wouldn't be.

"Hey, little Danvers." Maggie's dimples deepened when she saw the stack of pizza boxes in Kara's arms. "I take it most of those are for you?" She let Kara in and helped her set down the pizza boxes.

Once her arms were free, she sighed in relief and plopped down on the couch, relaxing for the first time that day. "I'm an alien and I'm stress eating, okay?"

Maggie laughed and sat next to Kara, nudging her arm with her elbow. "Hey, I get that. You want to talk about it? Or wait until Alex gets back from the store?" She studied Kara as she gave out an impassive sigh, clearly conflicted.

"I wanted to tell her something, but I don't think she'll take it well." Maggie questioningly raised her eyebrows, beckoning for Kara to continue. She was so good at that—effortlessly getting people to talk. "Lena Luthor likes me?" Kara's heart began to race.

The detective just sat there, expressionless. She eventually gave Kara a thoughtful grunt and leaned forward, turning her head to watch Kara. "That's interesting, to say the least... Why do you think Alex wouldn’t take it well? Because she's a girl?"

"No, no... Not because she's a girl."

"Because she's a Luthor." Maggie confirmed.

"Yeah... that." Kara opened a pizza box and stacked two on top of each other and took a massive bite, ignoring Maggie's quizzical gaze. Humans were always amazed by the sheer amount of food Kara could eat, but Maggie was always amazed by how much Kara could fit into her mouth at once. It was almost like the Super unhinged her jaw or something, like,  _jeez_. "It's just—I know Alex doesn't trust Lena because she's a Luthor, but..."

"But...?" Maggie took her own slice of pizza and sat back, trying not to bring sound to her enjoyment of the pizza. Kara really knew how to pick some damn good food. "Do you like her?"

Kara didn't say anything. She just stuffed more pizza in her mouth and stared at Maggie, who's dimples deepened as she gave Kara a disapproving look.

"Come on. Look, okay—I'll admit that I didn't trust the woman at first either, but If I can get past that, so can Alex." Maggie sighed at the sight of Kara stuffing the crusts in her mouth. "You're avoiding saying anything. Fine—but when Alex gets here, you're telling her everything you told me. And more."

"But Maggie..."

"No. You didn't come here for me, you came here because you need advice from your big sister, no matter how harsh her advice will be." Maggie tried and failed to push Kara, laughing when Kara feigned injury. "You'll be fine, Kara. Just talk to Alex about it, she'll know _exactly_ what to say."

As soon as Kara nodded and swallowed the pizza in her mouth, Alex shoved the door open, at least a dozen grocery bags in her arms. When she sat, or rather, threw them down, she frowned at the two women gawking at her. "What?" She huffed, clearly out of breath. "I'm  _not_  making two trips up  _those_ stairs." She kissed Maggie when the woman came over to help put away the groceries, then smiled at her little sister. "Hey, what did you want to talk about?"

Maggie squeezed Alex's shoulder and gave her a soft smile, "I'll put everything up, you go talk to her." She whispered, even though Kara could still hear them.

Alex nodded shuffled over to her sister, plopping down next to her and snatching a slice of pizza from the box. "This is more than you usually get. Why are we stress eating? Do I need to put someone in prison again?"

"Again?"

That got Kara to look at Alex. "I'm just kidding... maybe." They both cracked a smile, Alex wrapping her arm around her little sister. "How was your day?"

It was sweet that Alex was giving Kara room to talk about what she wanted at her own pace, but as scared as Kara was of telling Alex that Lena Luthor, one of the many women that Alex Danvers does not trust, pretty much confessed to Kara on live TV, she just had to say something. So, she spit it out. "...and now Cat Grant is giving me really weird looks at work—like, weirder than normal."

Alex shifted uneasily, setting the uneaten slice of pizza back down in its box. "Lena Luthor..." Kara nodded. "Kara, how long have you known her?"

"Several months... why?" The crinkle in between her eyebrows had deepened, and Kara was becoming more and more nervous. She tried to focus on something other than Alex's erratic breathing pattern, like, maybe the sound of Maggie putting cans in the wooden cupboard, or the fridge opening and closing. 

Eventually, Alex's breathing evened out and she only sighed. "I don't know why you're so panicked." She said flatly.

Kara's mouth hung wide open, the urge to fly away nearly overcoming her. She grounded herself and took off her glasses, carefully setting them down in her lap. "I—Um... What?"

"Kara, seriously. She filled your office with flowers, you go on weekly brunch dates, she texts you and uses sideways emojis—I mean, come on. You're telling me that you  _didn't_ know?" Alex started to snicker, eventually having to stifle her laughs with the food to give herself a reason to stop laughing. "We hit the jackpot in this betting pool." She looked at Maggie and the two of them started to giggle.

Kara, on the other hand, stared at them in disbelief, "You started a betting pool on me  _again_ , Alex? Seriously!" Kara ate more pizza, feeling betrayed by her sister and  _Maggie_. "And here I am  _scared_ of opening up to you."

Maggie came over to them and plopped down next to Alex, accepting another slice. "You're just really easy to read, little Danvers. Plus, we're kind of experts at reading people, and when she literally fills your office with flowers it's easy to tell she likes you."

"Although, I will admit, after that whole incident with Jack Spheer, I almost doubted myself." Alex ignored Kara's glare and got up to get her and Maggie a beer. When she sat back down, she pulled Kara into her. "Okay, we're done... Now, here's what you need to hear because you're obviously torn up over this. Talk to her." 

The reporter just glared at her sister, keeping an eye-roll at bay. "It's not that simple, Alex."

"Uh, yeah it is. It was that simple for Maggie and I. Look, you're having a  _me_ moment right now. I tore myself up over Maggie and look at where we are now." She gestured towards Maggie and took her hand, squeezing it and smiling at her girlfriend. "If you like Lena, go talk to her. It's not every day someone likes you back, Kara."

"It's pretty rare, actually." Maggie leaned forward to look at Kara, giving her an encouraging smile. "The worst she can do is say no, little Danvers."

"And she would be a fool to say no to my little sister. Because if she does, I'll put her in prison and she won't get out this time."

It was scary because Kara knew it was true. Even though Alex was  _surely_  kidding, the public wouldn’t oppose another Luthor being thrown in Jail. They wouldn't even hesitate to accept the evidence of a Luthor's wrongdoing, no matter how fabricated it may seem. "How do both of you always know what to say?"

They both shrugged, "Years of practice?"

Kara only smiled and accepted Alex's tight hug, grinning into the crook of her sisters' neck. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Maggie gestured toward the stacks of pizza, "now, this is some damn good pizza, and I swear, Kara, if any of it goes to waste..."

"Oh, Rao, of course not."

They ate the rest of the pizza and turned on the TV, Kara having Alex and Maggie watch a rerun of Lena's interview with Cat. They all awwed when Lena confessed her fondness for a mystery friend, poking fun at Kara.

Everything was going to be fine, Kara knew.

She had hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to throw in this chapter to give the story more depth! More chapters are to come!  
> Make sure to leave some comments & kudos! They're greatly appreciated.


	3. The Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments & kudos! I greatly appreciate them.

"There you go," Kara slapped a small stack of paper on Snappers desk, a single hand resting on her hip, "seven hundred words on Supergirl's effect on National Cities crime rate, which, hasn't really moved since the last time I wrote about this. I mean, the city has been awfully quiet recently so maybe that's why—"

"This it?" Snapper grimaced at the blonde from over his glasses, uninterested in her babbling.

"Yes..." The reporter motioned to the door and turned on her heel, suddenly very aware of the clothes stretching over her skin. "I'll go—now." Snapper only grunted, eyes fixated on the article he was editing. "Right." She hastened towards the door, missing the handle. She opened the door and started grumbling to herself, mindlessly walking through the building.

As soon as she stepped into her office, her phone began to ring. "For the love of—"

" _Done_." Kara barely had the phone to her ear when she caught the deep bellow of Snapper's voice.

_I just got here..._  "Alright, I'm—" he hung up. "on my way..." Kara had to drop the phone on the desk to avoid snapping it in half. She turned and stalked off to Snapper's office, taking her edited article and frowning as she turned.

"Publish that and go home, ponytail."

The reporter nodded, hesitating before opening the door. "Thanks."

Snapper lifted his head, nodding at the girl. "Yeah, well, don't count on leaving early anytime soon."

"of course." Kara waved the stack of papers in her hand and left his office, hustling to punch in the edits and publish the article.

The Super leaned back in her chair, article _finally_  published, and sighed. She dug in her pockets for her phone and groaned when she saw the plethora of texts from Alex and Maggie.

She called Alex's cell, barely giving her enough time to squeak out a greeting. "Did you really make a group chat?"

"Maggie suggested it!" Kara groaned once more, taking her glasses off and setting them down on her desk. "Listen, Kara. I know you'll wait until the very last second to tell her. I mean, seriously."

"Gosh, Alex. I don't need a lecture on how to tell Lena Luthor about my  _feelings_. I'm—I'm Supergirl, I'm the girl of steel, okay? I think I can handle telling Lena like, three words."

There was a pregnant pause on the other ear, and Kara could hear her sister adjust her phone and sigh. "Sure thing, Kara."

"Is that—are you doubting me?" Kara stood from her desk and snatched her things from her desk, "Fine. Find, you know what? I'll do it now."

Alex audibly scoffed. "You're going to go to Lena's office right now and confess your love?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Kara was already out the door. "I'll get J'onn to cover for you if anything comes up."

* * *

_This was an awful idea_ , Kara stood outside, trying her best to look pleasant as she talked to Jess. "Is that a new... decoration?" She could feel the twitch in her own lip, trying desperately to not appear as if she was stalling.

"No." Jess picked up her desk phone and Kara's heart dropped through the floor. "Kara Danvers is in."

Kara looked through the door and watched the bob in Lena's throat before letting Jess know Kara could come in. Her eyes never left Lena's frame as Jess opened the door and let the reporter in.

It was silent. Painfully silent.

_Seven languages, Kara, and you can't say a single word?_  For a moment she really pitied herself but was brought back to the light when Lena stood and lightly cleared her throat, her floral blouse tucked into gray slacks. "Kara, what brings you in? Another interview?" She rose a single eyebrow, her arms crossing over her chest.

She giggled awkwardly then cut herself off, clearing her throat. "No. No, you know why."

Lena braced her palms against the surface of her desk, leaning forward. She briefly met deep, ocean eyes and inhaled. "I'm sorry..."

"Don’t," Kara gave Lena a sharp smile, fingertips pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She stood close to the doorway, her legs refused to move, no matter how strongly she willed them to. "You don't need to apologize for your feelings... I—I was happy." Lena's heart... stopped?  _Did she_ _stop_ _breathing?_ "Lena? Please—gosh. Ah, just, breathe." She became frantic as she jogged to Lena, hands out to steady her. "Lena?"

"It's—I'm fine." There was suddenly this insufferable itch in Lena's neck, and no matter how much she dug at it, it didn't leave. "You said you were... happy?" Lena lowered into her chair when Kara only nodded. "I didn't mean for you to find out like that, Kara. It's just—it's been months, and—and Cat just  _asked,_  and you were _there_."

Kara knelt down next to Lena and spun her in her chair to look at her. "It's alright, Lena. It is _more_ than alright, it's perfect."

"I'm glad you think so." Lena gave a half smile, turning her eyes away from Kara's. 

Kara reached up and touched Lena's cheek, turning her to look at her. "Look at me, please." Her breath hitched at the sight of those gorgeous kryptonite eyes, staring back at her with such longing, such adoration. "I didn't come here to make you feel guilty, Lena. I came here to tell you that... I um—" she stroked the skin covering the Luthor's cheekbone, "I feel the same." 

" _Oh."_ The silence was deafening. 

Lena's hands had found either side of Kara's neck, and with a great deal of pulling and a lot of leaning, she found Kara's lips, hot and just a bit rough in the center.

_Oh_.

Kara had forgotten to let herself move. Like a stone she knelt there, a hand just hovering over Lena's hot skin as the Luthor leaned all the way into her.

And then the sensation was gone, leaving Kara there to suck in the stale air at a complete loss for words.

"Oh, Christ, Kara. I'm so—" 

Without even thinking, Kara crashed her lips back into Lena's. The exchange was quick, but to Kara it was  _lifetimes_ , it was the twenty-four years she spent in the phantom zone. 

And then it was gone.

"Don’t apologize," Kara said in a barely audible mumble. She stared into bright green eyes for _ages_ , hyper-focusing on each long, dark eyelash lining the curve of the Luthor's eyelid.

Lena let out a gentle laugh, her forehead falling forward to rest against the Supers. "Months, Kara. I've been waiting for you to catch up for  _months_."


	4. The Talks

"Alex." Kara banged on her sister's apartment door, heart pounding out of her chest with excitement. "Alex, I can _see_ you, open your door." She followed her sister as she trudged through her apartment to open the door, her hair revealing she was definitely asleep. "I did it."

The older Danvers blinked slowly, her hand still gripping the door handle. It seemed to finally hit her when her hands fell to her side, fingertips fiddling with the seam of her plaid pajama pants. "You... did?" She moved back as Kara began to waltz past her into her apartment with an eager smile on her face. "Like, you actually went to Lena Luthor's office and told her you _like_ her?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" The crinkle in Kara's brow had formed, her eyes pressed into a squint

"No reason." Alex shifted her weight onto the opposite foot, grinning at her little sister as she sat down. "I'm just... proud. I didn't think you had It in you."

Kara held her mouth open, scoffing at her sister. "You didn't think I—What? Alex, I'm literally—"

"Supergirl? Oh, I know. But Kara Danvers can be a bit of a weenie."

"Am _not._ "

Alex only laughed and stepped to Kara's side, sitting on her couch with the reporter. "How did it go?"

Judging by the near creepy grin on Kara's face, Alex could tell it was definitely _something._ "She kissed me." She hesitated before looking over to her sister, and as soon as they made eye contact they both huddled into each other, childishly giggling.

The older Danvers threw her right arm around Kara's shoulder, a prideful grin spreading across her lips. "See? We knew it would be fine."

"You and Maggie?"

"Yeah..." Alex shrugged, a finger twitching against her sister's shoulder. When Kara knowingly grimaced at her, she slowly pulled her arm away from Kara. "And maybe a few others..."

"Like _who?_ "

Alex's lips pressed into a tight line, her body slowly inching away from her sister. She ran a hand through her auburn hair and cringed when Kara leaned into her, a threatening glare etched into her features. "James... J'onn... some Agents... and Cat Grant."

" _Cat Grant_!?" Alex, how did you even— _when_ did you talk to her?" That crinkle was bound to permanently be engraved into her forehead.

The older Danvers snickered to herself for a moment, not daring to meet Kara's piercing blue eyes. "I mean, do you know how many times the _FBI_ has to fix her building? You have broken quite a few things, and guess who that leaves to go clean up the mess? _Me_ , Kara." Alex pointed an accusatory finger at her little sister, attempting to take some focus off of herself.

"Okay but—" The Super thought for a moment. She broke quite a few of Cat's windows as Supergirl, flew into her building, even sent a beam of heat vision down the length of her building trying to hit a mutant moth... _thing_. "Still, how did my _boss_ know?"

"It's so obvious." Her face scrunched in sympathy.

Kara cocked her head, the crinkle ever present. Her mouth opened to formed words, but the blonde was at a loss. "I..." She stood from Alex's couch, her body swaying as she stood idly, trying to form a coherent thought. "I think I'm going to have a... talk with Cat tomorrow."

Alex only laughed, standing to bring her little sister into a tight hug. "Don't avoid Lena, either."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She smiled at her sister and took in her appearance. "I woke you up... I'll let you get back to sleep."

The older Danvers opened the door for Kara, squeezing it reassuringly as the reporter stepped out into the hallway. "I'm happy for you, Kara. Truly."

Kara's lips pulled into a grin and she nodded, turning on her heel to walk out of Alex's apartment. She stopped just before Alex closed her door. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" She opened her door again.

"Can I actually—" Kara pointed at the sliding door. It was _such_ a long walk down to the lobby.

"Go ahead." she let her sister back in, jutting her finger out at her. "Don't let anyone see you."

They shared a long smile before Kara slid open the door and took in the crisp night air. "Goodnight, Alex... Thanks for the help." She backed out the door, waving to her sister as she jumped backwards off the terrace.

 

* * *

 

Kara zoned in on Winn immediately, stalking to his desk to avoid the impending responsibility of talking to Ms. Grant. "Winn."

The man spun in his chair, a blue plaid shirt peeking out underneath a scruffy gray cardigan. "Oh, hey Kara." He turned back to his computer and typed a few things at an _ungodly_ pace before he turned back to the Super. "What brings you back to this realm of CatCo?"

The reporter glanced at the glass walls of Cat's office, the blonde nose deep in papers, a tablet resting in her hand. Her pale pink lips were scrunched over in a thoughtful grimace. “I just have some… _things_ … to go over with Cat.”

“Ooh,” Winn winced and swiveled around to face Ms. Grant’s office. “Good luck.”

Kara crumpled the edges of her pastel cardigan in her hands, breathing deeply to steel herself. She began moving towards the blondes’ office, mumbling a short “I’ll need it.” Before timidly pushing past the CEOs massive glass doors. She lightly cleared her throat, rewarded with a curt glance from her boss.

“What do you need, Keira?” She didn’t bother looking back up at the reporter.

“You bet on my love life?”

Cat looked up at the Super over the rim of her reading glasses, an eyebrow rising into a questioning arch. “When presented with an opportunity…” She took in Kara’s look of severe offense and eased back into her chair, hands falling into her lap. “I did. And—before you start babbling, I bet in _your_ favor along with Agent Danvers.”

“I—Yes. Okay.” The Super couldn’t deny the warm feeling of pure pride seeping through her insides. _Was that a compliment?_ “So you knew, then? And I take it you racked in that bet money?”

The older woman only laughed, looking out her window to see the skyline of National City illuminated by the untouched sun. “Yes,” She looked back at the young blonde, who stood there looking so small, “Everyone close to you knew, Kara. And, to be honest, I was growing bored.”

“You were growing bored?” Kara stomped forward, “My love life—”

“Or lack thereof.”

“Is boring _you._ ”

Cat pushed herself up out of her chair, walking around her desk to stand face to face with her old assistant. “You should really stop frowning like that—that crinkle might become permanent.” She sighed when the intensity of Kara’s frown increased. “When you and her first started to… befriend each other, I was honestly annoyed with how _often_ you left to have brunch with her. I thought to myself ‘what would my assistant want with Lena Luthor?’ and then, at first, I thought maybe you were looking for a different job—”

“No.” Kara reached out to her boss, opting to scratch the back of her neck instead. She ducked her head down, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “I liked being your assistant.”

Cat chuckled. “I’m flattered… But _finally_ , I realized it. You couldn’t get enough of the Luthor.”

“It was _not_ that obvious.” She gawked at the CEO, suddenly feeling minuscule as Ms. Grant’s smile grew wider, _brighter._

“Oh, quite the contrary. I know that radiant glow didn’t appear because you suddenly loved your everyday life here.” Kara’s sheepish grin brought out Cat’s motherly instinct. She rested a hand on Kara’s shoulder and squeezed, “She bought out every single flower shop in National City and dumped it into your office, it was obvious she liked you, too. I’m surprised you went this long without one of you shooting the other with a heart-shaped arrow.”

Kara chewed on her lip, the fabric in between her fingers growing weak and worn as she rubbed it between her strong fingertips. “Well, It wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t interview her, so, thanks for that I guess.” She smiled at her boss, genuine appreciation painting her features, and turned to leave Ms. Grant’s office.

With a sly, catlike grin on her face, Cat said: “I’m just the middle woman.”

Kara halted. She cocked her head to the side and looked over her shoulder at the woman. “You held that interview to—to edge us on!” Kara looked back out the door, glancing over the heads of all the employees, the sun creating a bright, luminescent sheen over the plethora of desks and TV screens. There was a loud crack as the glass door split from Kara pushing too hard.

“It worked, though!” The older CEO chimed.

Winn followed Kara with his head, his strong jaw jutting out as she passed by his desk. “That bad, huh…” he mumbled to himself, a pen rolling around his fingertips.

Kara had to stop just short of grasping the handle to her office for fear of breaking it. She gently opened the door, slipping into her office. Her phone laid on her desk, screen lighting up once to reveal a full page of notifications—all from the group chat Alex put her in with Maggie.

It was mostly like Alex and Maggie were texting each other like normal, but the way they were was just so… comfortable, that it made Kara feel a little hopeful. It wasn’t until she read ‘you’re doing great, little Danvers’ and ‘kick some major ass, sis’ that she finally let herself laugh.

Cat Grant did help a great deal, and as much as Kara didn’t want to admit it, she was grateful.

She was hopeful.

And she was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be one or two more chapters after this one. Supercorp fluff is next   
> Thank you for the comments & kudos, they're much appreciated!!


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have their first date and Kara keeps slipping up.

How could someone—a simple human—look so entirely beautiful? How could someone look so golden and absolutely  _a_ _stounding_? It should not have been possible, it should be humanly  _impossible_ to look as breathtakingly gorgeous as Lena Luthor did standing there— _right_ _there_ in front of her ivory desk. Her onyx hair and body clad in a navy blue blouse and tight black pencil skirt silhouetted by the orange sunlight behind her as she stared at the reporter expectantly.

Kara almost forgot what it was she doing there, standing in front of her desk while Lena leaned against the objects front. All she knew was that Lena was there, a challenging gaze thrown her way, a folder loosely held between slender fingers.

Lena pushed herself forward, turning to slap her folder down on the white surface behind her, and at the sound of the folder slapping against the desk, Kara snapped out of her daze.

"HI—I'm..." Kara smiled and gathered herself as Lena stalked towards her. "I'm here. To see you."

The Luthor sucked in her bottom lip, her sultry smile sending prickles down Kara's spine. "I see." Her eyes flicked from Kara's eyes to just under her nose. Lena lightly rested her hands on the reporters' shoulders, her elbows bending to bring them closer. Kara was visibly conflicted, and worry raced through the Luthor. "Oh, I apologize—is this not—"

"No, no. It's good. It's actually... we should discuss...  _this_ " Kara gestured between her and Lena, her skin burning around her cheeks.

 The other woman caught on quickly to her insinuations. "We should." And instead of stepping away from the younger Danvers, Lena pulled Kara closer—much easier this time than the last time she tried. Her voice slipped out like velvet, vibrant and rich in tone as she said: "If I'm not mistaken, we feel the same." Lena's hands came down the length of Kara's arms, and oh how it drove the reporter  _mad_. "So, Kara Danvers, if you will... Go on a proper date with me?"

Kara knew her grin must have been beyond dopey, but when she used her hyperfocus to see her reflection in Lena's emerald eyes she was extremely embarrassed by exactly how dopey it was. She ducked her head down, her hands coming up to adjust her glasses. She was suddenly aware of Lena's grip on her biceps and the heat in her body flared. "Yes. Yes, of course." The Super searched Lena's eyes for a minute before smiling and leaning in close to the other woman. "I'd be happy to." And then her lips were on Lena's, and oh how sweet they were.

* * *

 

Neither of them meant to let it get that bad, but there they were—Kara was straddling Lena on her office sofa, her half down golden locks cascading around the Luthor's face as she stared down at her. Kara only meant to kiss Lena a few times, but those  _eyes,_ and those  _lips._ They just kept kissing and before Kara knew what was going on, Lena was sitting on her couch, a ravenous look in her eyes and lipstick smudged across her mouth.

It was far too much for Kara to handle. She couldn't  _think_ when Lena looked up at her with those dark, expectant eyes. She didn't even seem to mind the bit where Kara pushed her down to sit on the sofa in the first place.  _Was that too much?_  Kara bent down, and when Lena tilted her head up and hungrily gazed up at Kara's lips she knew it wasn't. 

Kara ignored the pounding in her chest and only just realized it was Lena's before the Luthor reached around the reporter's neck and pulled Kara down into a fiery kiss. Everything around them seemed to stop, the birds stopped chirping and the air was still around them. The only thing Kara could process was the fact that she was sitting on Lena Luthor, and she was kissing Lena Luthor, and Lena Luthor  _wanted_ to kiss her.

Lena suddenly pulled back, a confused expression painting her face. 

"What? Did I hurt you, are you okay?" Kara leaned back, looking at every inch of Lena she had touched, her heart pounding violently.

The Luthor's brows arched questioningly, "Kara, did you just vibrate?"

Kara had to work extremely hard to swallow the lump in her throat, her hands flailing around as she tried to come up with an excuse. "What? No, it was probably just my phone." 

Lena seemed to ease up a little, but Kara could tell it wasn't enough. The Luthor didn't question anything any further, however, and she instead rested her palms on Kara's thighs. "Mmh, well... why don’t we discuss the details of this date?"

Kara nervously giggled, her hands folded together in between her and Lena's stomachs. "I'm going to have to go buy something dressy, aren't I?"

The Luthor smiled, thinking for a moment before shyly dropping her gaze to Kara's light blue shirt. "Not particularly... I think it's time you come over to my loft. Have dinner with me?" When Kara leaned back in her lap, a doubtful smile spreading through her lips, Lena let her hands come up to the base of Kara's neck. "Come on, I can assure you I am a  _great_ cook. I'll make you your favorite food by hand."

"Okay." She followed Lena with her torso as the Luthor leaned back into the couch, her hands resting on top of Lena's' shoulders. "But only if you let me help." Kara brought a hand up to run along the Luthor's jawline, her thump stopping to rest just under Lena's lower lip. She tilted the other woman's jaw up and pressed a soft, sweet kiss into Lena's smudged lips. 

"Deal." 

They kissed for a few more moments before the sudden chime of Lena's desk phone interrupted them. Kara jumped off of Lena to let her get up and answer it. "Your ten o'clock is here early, Ms. Luthor. Shall I send him in?" 

Lena glanced at her wristwatch. "Send him in  _at_ ten, Jess. Ms. Danvers and I are finishing up."

Kara walked around Lena's desk to wrap the Luthor up in her arms, trying to be mindful of her strength. When she leaned back and looked at Lena's face, she quickly wiped the skin around her lips. "You should probably..." Kara pointed at her own lips and Lena rummaged through her purse, a mirror and makeup wipe in hand, and fixed herself.

She used an untouched corner of the wipe to get her lipstick off Kara's lips, pecking them carefully as she finished. "I'll text you and figure out a good time to have this dinner."

Kara nodded and turned to walk out the door, pausing just before reaching the handle. "Quick question," Her head swiveled to look at the Luthor, "Did you know Cat set up that interview to... edge us on?"

Lena stared back at Kara with a blank expression. She was motionless for a few long seconds before breathing in, "I had no idea." Her tone was flat as if to not reveal anything, but Kara could hear the flutter in her heartbeat. 

The Super could hear the voices outside speaking clearly. It was time for Kara to leave, so she decided to leave it for the time being. "Alright," she smiled and opened the door, Jess beckoning for the man to follow her inside. She met Lena's gaze over the padded shoulder of Lena's ten o'clock and smiled, turning to exit the building.

_Fantastic,_ Kara thought to herself,  _was I the only one not in on this?_

* * *

Lena shuffled around her apartment kitchen, throwing papers into drawers and shoving random bits of technology in cupboards that wouldn't be in use. When the sound of her doorbell ringing hit her ears, she wiped her hands together and quickly shuffled to the door. She took a deep breath to steel herself and opened her door. Any words she was going to say were lost once she took in Kara's appearance.

The younger Danvers stood there, her hair half down with golden locks cascading down her shoulders. She looked just like she always did, wearing a deep blue button-up with minuscule white polka dots and light gray pants. Her mahogany belt was crooked, and Lena reached down to fix it but stopped short realizing where she was about to put her hands. 

Kara seemed to notice, and she shifted slightly, saying nothing.

They stood in a pregnant silence, eyes wandering around each other. Finally, Lena caught Kara looking past her and she shook her head, stepping aside to let the Danvers in. "Sorry, come in."

The reporter slowly stepped into Lena's wide, open apartment, the entire wall before her was just  _windows._  She could see every building in National City being coated by a deep orange hue, the sun setting on the opposite side of the building reflecting off every single window in the city. "This place is so... open." Kara looked behind her to see Lena staring at her.

"Is it too open? We can close the blinds if you'd like." The Luthor gestured towards the corner where a switch was mounted to the concrete wall.

"It's okay... It's perfect like this. It reminds me of where I came from." Kara gazed out the windows, her hands resting inside her pants pockets.

Lena eyed Kara for a moment, "Kara, didn't you grow up in  _Midvale_?"

She tried to ignore Kara's nervous babbling, but there was a growing suspicion that perhaps Kara wasn't telling her something. Lena shrugged instead, leading Kara over to her kitchen. "Well, I went out and bought everything we'd need to make potstickers. I'll be perfectly honest with you, I have never made potstickers before, so let's just hope for the best." She rummaged through her fridge to gather all the ingredients, throwing it all down on the center island. 

Kara loomed over everything while Lena began sorting through everything, her dark eyebrows turned up into a thoughtful frown as she focused. "What's first?"

Lena pointed at a section of ingredients, ground pork, green and white onions, garlic, cabbage, and oil. Everything had been chopped previously to allow things to flow quicker. "Would you like to combine all that into a bowl?"

The reporter looked around for a moment, Lena turned to start laying out wonton wrappers. There were no bowls out, and she decided to open a random cabinet. A large metal object with wires sticking out began to fell, but with a little super speed, Kara caught it and put it back. She closed the cabinet door and turned to the Luthor, a sheepish smile spread across her lips. "Lena? Where are your bowls?"

The CEO quickly bent down to grab one, handing it over to Kara.

She was in pure bliss. Kara was in her home  _cooking_ with her, and Lena couldn't believe how adorable Kara was when she laid eyes on a maroon apron and put it on, not without permission from Lena, and grinned widely at the Luthor. It was so  _adorable_  and, wow, Lena didn't know how she'd survive because if an apron made Kara look like  _that,_ she was doomed. 

They spooned small amounts of the filling onto the wrappers and worked together to fold dough over the filling to form the crescent moon shape, Lena's looking much neater than Kara's.

Lena insisted on being the one to fry them, explaining that she was more experienced with hot oil and she didn't want Kara to get injured. "I need to keep you one-hundred percent intact, otherwise your sister will put me in prison."

"You know, I think she would actually try." They laughed, Lena walking around the island to stand with Kara, their hands interlacing, and shoulders resting against each other. "Thank you for this. The only people that have ever cooked for me are my family and the cooks at Noonan's."

The Luthor smiled and rested her head against Kara's shoulder, staring forward at the oil boiling around the potstickers. "You're worth all the effort." She pressed a kiss to Kara's temple before going back to the pan of potstickers to flip them.

Lena plated all the potstickers a few minutes later, Kara impatiently fidgeting as she anticipated the meal. As soon as the two sat down at the center island, the city behind them lit by scattered window lights. Kara thanked Lena again for the dinner and focused only on the dumplings, and Lena was determined to get Kara to look at her with the kind of ravenous look the reporter gave those potstickers.  _One day,_ she hoped.

She only ate a fraction of what Kara did, the reporter leaving no dumpling behind. Lena leaned back in the tall chair, staring at Kara with a small smile on her lips as she finished. The CEO had long since poured herself and Kara a glass of red wine, and she sipped at it, noticing Kara hadn't touched hers. Lena decided not to worry about it, instead resting her fingertips on Kara's wrist. "I take it you enjoyed them?"

"Oh gosh, they were the best potstickers I've ever had..." 

Lena went over what Kara said a few times, her heart beating a bit faster. "Well, I'm happy you think so." Her and Kara stared at each other, Lena noticing a smudge on one of Kara's lenses. "You have a smudge—here, let me—" She swiveled in her chair to face Kara and took the end of her sleeve and pushed Kara's glasses up enough to get them away from her eyes as she wiped the lenses. When she looked back into Kara's wide ocean eyes, her curls falling down her shoulders, she was struck with a familiar feeling.

Kara was frozen as Lena just  _stared_ at her. "Lena?" She croaked.

The CEO said nothing—just stared at Kara trying to place where she's seen those small, round eyes, and that deep blue color before.

_Oh._

"Kara—are you...? You're not..." Lena's hands fell into her lap, Kara's glasses falling back down to the tip of her nose. She tried to figure out how to get the question out there, but she didn't know how she would feel if Kara's response was going to be what she was thinking. "You're not from here, are you?" Her tone wasn't negative in any way, rather, she was just genuinely curious.

The Super rubbed her eyes, the crease in between her eyebrows forming. "I'm from Midvale."

"I think you know what I mean... We've been friends for a long time, Kara. I can tell you're hiding something." Lena was careful to not force Kara into feeling like she needed to close herself off. She gave Kara a reassuring squeeze to her shoulder, a small smile on her lips when Kara finally looked at her. "You can trust me."

And with that, Kara shrank. "I—Lena, I  _really_ like you. And... If we're going to be a serious thing, I need to tell you something _._ "

Lena rested her hand on Kara's, turning her whole body to the reporters. "Date me."

"Oh, well... that was quick." Kara blinked a few times.

" _Months,_ Kara. I waited for months to even be able to say that I like you out loud. I think I'm done waiting."

Kara looked at the light blue cabinets lining the walls of Lena's open kitchen, breathing in a steadying breath before saying "Me too. I'm done waiting..." Lena smiled widely at Kara, laughing briefly before beckoning for Kara to say what she wanted to say. "Before we set anything in stone, I need to tell you something. It—it could put you in danger just knowing, Lena. I need you to be aware of that."

"There's a handful of people plotting to murder me, and one of them Is my own brother, Kara. I promise I will be fine." Kara turned in her chair to face the Luthor, and Lena took both of Kara's hands into her own.

Instead of speaking, Kara took off her glasses and set them down on the island counter, rising from her chair and gently slipped her hands from Lena's grasp to reach up and pull the rest of her hair out of its band, shaking her hair as it fell around her torso. She gave Lena a strong look, her Supergirl persona shining through.

Lena sat there and soaked it all in—Kara stood there, but it wasn't Kara. She saw Supergirl in Kara's clothes, but those were definitely Kara's lips, and those were definitely Supergirls' eyes. "Your glasses magnify your eyes to make them appear to be real glasses..." That explains why she never put two and two together. Kara Danvers had big, wondrous eyes, whereas Supergirl had smaller, steely blues.

"They're lined with led to suppress my vision." Kara's voice was small, scared that this was going to end everything. "Are you mad?"

Lena laughed, looking up at the Super. "I'm not... I'm just surprised. Everything makes sense perfect now. You leaving suddenly, you being able to outrun Jess, never feeling the need to drink, and you  _vibrating_ while kissing me in my office." She had a smug look on her face when Kara's eyes narrowed at her. "What? That was definitely  _not_ your phone."

" _Lena,_ " Kara pleaded.

"Alright, okay, I apologize. To be honest, I thought you might be an alien, but I wasn't exactly expecting you to be Supergirl. It's quite the surprise." She smiled at Kara, who didn't think it was as funny as the Luthor did.

"Just knowing this makes you a target, and you're just going to—to give me  _that_ look?" Kara threw her hands in the air, stepping away from the Luthor to look out the windows. Without her glasses, everything was much more magnified, and Kara could see for miles. 

Lena stood to stand with the younger Danvers, wrapping her arms around Kara's waist, the Luthor's front flush against Kara's back. She nuzzled her nose into Kara's golden tresses, whispering into the shell of the Super's ear. " _What_  look?"

Kara shuddered, or rather, she vibrated with a pang of excitement, seemingly pleasing the Luthor when she offered Kara a playful giggle. She felt the skin on the top of her ear tingle. She sighed and leaned back into the Luthor, her hands resting on top of Lena's. "Your hands are cold." She mumbled.

"They normally are when I'm nervous." Lena suddenly felt empty when Kara stepped out of her embrace but was felt whole again once Kara stepped into Lena's space, strong hands cupping Lena's cheek.

"Why are you nervous?" The crinkle was there in between her eyebrows.

Lena laughed, her forehead falling forward to rest against Kara's temple. "I'm dating Supergirl... that's a huge deal. Not everyone can say they're dating The Girl of Steel."

The two of them laughed in unison, arms wrapped around each other. They fell into a comfortable silence, Kara focusing on Lena's breathing. "Since I've been hiding this the entire time, I'll ignore your little lie about not knowing the interview with Cat was a setup." She smiled devilishly at the Luthor, the paling in Lena's face not going unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some more comments and kudos! I appreciate them.  
> I'm going to break this chapter up into two parts, so the next one will be the last! Thanks for reading!!


	6. The Declaration

Kara and Lena laid together on Kara's couch, the television playing a rerun of a Disney show.  

Truthfully, Lena didn't even know what was on the TV. All she knew was Kara was underneath her like a pillow, her heartbeat was steady and calming. And oh, lord, Lena never felt so at peace than she did laying on top of Kara, the Supers strong arms lazily wrapped around the arch of Lena's back. 

"Kara?" 

The blonde looked at the Luthor with her eyes, her arms wrapping tighter around the Luthor. "Yeah?" 

Lena nuzzled her head further into Kara's chest. "Tell me about your childhood." 

Kara smiled and stared straight up at the ceiling, recalling her childhood back on Krypton. "It was... happy. I miss it every single day." She relished in the feeling of Lena tracing circles on her shoulder for a moment before continuing. "My mother's name was Allura, and my fathers was Zor-El," 

"Your last name? It comes from your father's name?" Lena asked softly. 

"Right." Kara smiled. Lena would, thankfully, not require a whole lot of explanation. "They loved me...  _so_ much. I loved them with all my heart—every fiber of my being. As a child, I looked up to them. I wanted to be in the science guild just like them. I used to want to help my people just as my parents did, but it became too late... They sent me here to protect my cousin, but by the time I got here, he had grown." 

Lena lifted her head to look at Kara, her heart beginning to swell as she thought of how difficult it must have been for Kara—losing her  _entire_ planet _and_ her parents. "He's older than you, isn't he?" 

The Super laughed. "No, actually. I'm technically in my fifties... Clark is in his mid-thirties." 

"Wait. I'm dating an old woman?" Lena raised herself slightly, smiling at the youngest Danvers. 

Kara dropped her jaw in mock offense. "I am not  _old._ Kryptonians age at a much slower rate than humans. Plus I was stuck in the Phantom Zone for decades, so I'm not  _really_ that old." 

They laughed together, Lena resting her head back against Kara's chest. "What were schools like on Krypton?" 

"Similar to here. We had different levels, different  _grades._ There was far more technology than here, though. We valued knowledge on Krypton, so coming here I was practically a genius. My adoptive father told me I needed to suppress my knowledge, though. I couldn't draw unnecessary attention to myself." 

The Luthor couldn't keep a grin off her face. "Kara Danvers, a superhero  _and_ a genius? I hit the jackpot, didn't I?" 

"Depends on how much money was placed in that betting pool, I suppose." Lena fell into a guilty silence, causing a rumbling laugh to erupt from Kara's stomach. "I'm joking, Lena." She ran her fingers through the Luthor's raven hair, gently raising Lena's head up to hers. The Super planted a tender kiss against Lena's sweet lips. "Is there anything else you want to know?" 

Shifting up to gain better access to Kara's lips, Lena pressed another kiss into the Super. "I think I'm satisfied." She cooed. She began to close the distance again, reaching out to pluck the blondes glasses from her face before planting her lips on Kara's. 

Kara gave her a big, dopey grin, her strong hands coming up to cup Lena's cheeks to steady the Luthor's head as she stared into eyes that glistened a vibrant shade of green. They crashed together, Kara careful to avoid breaking her fifth nose. Her mind went blank when Lena sat up, straddling the Super. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, engulfed in each other desire for  _more._  " _Kara,_ " Lena mumbled into sweet lips, any other words she wished to say swallowed by Kara's lips. She gripped the base of Kara's neck with one hand, the other grasping tightly to the back of the couch. If Kara was human, she would surely have nail marks on her skin. 

Neither of the two noticed Kara had been rolling them over in an attempt to gain dominance until they began to fall off the couch. The Super swung her arm around the Luthor's waist to catch her at inhuman speeds, but her calculations were wrong and she fell to the ground on top of Lena. 

" _Oh._ " Kara stared down at the Luthor, eyes wide. "I really  _did_ try." 

" _I know,"_ Lena gasped. "Kara—your hips... they're  _digging—_ " 

"Oh! I'm sorry, here," The Super shot up, reaching out to help Lena get up as well. Halfway there, however, Kara's doorbell rang. She nearly dropped Lena but was quick to catch her this time. "Sorry—I—let me go get that." Kara spun around, frantically looking around for her glasses before Lena reached out a hand to Kara, bearing her spectacles. "Thanks." 

_You're a mess, Kara._ She reprimanded herself, shuffling to the door. Looking over her glasses and through the door, she furrowed her brow and opened her door. "James?" 

"Hey, Kara," He glanced behind the Super to see Lena sitting on Kara's couch. "Lena." He and the Luthor shared a brief smile before he turned back to Kara. "So you two finally..." 

"Yes." 

"And I interrupted..." 

"Uh-huh." Kara adjusted her glasses, leaning against her door. "What did you need?" 

James shifted his weight onto the other foot. "I just wanted to drop off these photos of Supergirl. I got them developed at a place nearby so I figured I'd drop them off and get your approval... but, I think I can wait on that approval until tomorrow." 

"Ah, thank you." She plucked the folder out of James' hands, "I'll look at them tonight." 

The man smiled, glancing between Kara and Lena. "Take your time." He reached out to grip Kara's shoulder, a proud smile on his face. "I'm happy for you. You deserve everything that's good in this world." 

Kara pulled him into a tight hug immediately, grateful to have such a wonderful best friend. "Thank you, James." She pulled away and watched him nod, a smirk tugging at his dark lips. 

"Anytime. Goodbye, Kara. Lena." He waved a hand, nodding at the Luthor once more before turning to exit the building. 

Kara looked back at Lena and they shared a long stare, a weight lifting from both of their shoulders. Kara set the folder down on her table and walked up to the back of the couch, leaning over it to run her knuckles across Lena's soft skin. Her eyes were so beautiful no matter the setting. The Luthor's pupils were blown as impossibly deep, ocean eyes pierced through her own emerald orbs. "Kara?" 

"I'm just looking." She pushed forward, her nose brushing against the Luthors. Kara could see every single individual dark eyelash, each of the small pores Lena worked so hard at night to minimize. Kara could see the blonde hairs scattered across the Luthor's skin. As Lena's eyes moved to look in each of Kara's eyes, the Super could see the black of Lena's pupils jiggle like jello briefly before the Luthor stilled her eyes. "You're—you're beautiful, Lena." Kara crashed their lips together, inhaling deeply as they pulled apart. 

"Mmh, well you're not so bad yourself." 

Kara laughed and pressed their foreheads together, her palms resting against Lena's soft cheeks. "I love you." Her heart stopped, along with Lena's breathing. 

 The Super fell into a brief panic, rounding the couch to crouch in front of the Luthor, preparing to fly her to the nearest hospital, which, by her rough calculations would take less than a minute, until Lena sharply inhaled, a breathy "I love you, too." Escaping her lips. "I have for a while." 

Together they laughed, their lips coming together to messily kiss, hands exploring each other's skin. Kara waited a moment longer before pulling away, thankful she was already on her knees because,  _wow,_ surely they would have given out just then. She laughed for a moment before resting her forehead against the Luthor's, happiness seeping to the very depths of her soul.  

They were together. 

They were happy. 

And they were in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is a rough first fanfiction, and its probably going to be the longest. Hop on my tumblr @ribkages and send me supercorp or sanvers prompts! I'll most likely do them and if I like how they turned out, I'll post them on here.  
> As always, leave some comments and kudos if you would like! I appreciate them very much :)


End file.
